


The Doctor's Wife

by StarryEyed41



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Parallel Universes, Pete's World, Wedding of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyed41/pseuds/StarryEyed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "The Wedding of River Song" we see how the Doctor and Rose react to the news in the parallel universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Wife

The Doctor woke with a start, sitting up quickly in bed. He had felt something that couldn’t possibly be. He had felt two Time Lords bonded together. But that was impossible. Wasn’t it? All the other Time Lords were dead. Or sealed into a Time Lock. In another universe, no less. How could he have felt that connection through the Void?

He quickly glanced over to make sure his wife was still sleeping soundly in their bed. She was still there – his pink and yellow girl breathing gently. He reached over to brush a lock of hair across her face, unable to stop from touching her. Rose shifted under the duvet. Without opening her eyes she whispered, “I know you have trouble sleeping a full eight hours, but I really do need my beauty sleep Doctor.”

He smiled, even though he knew she couldn’t see him, as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “You don’t need beauty sleep. You’re already gorgeous to me.”

Rose opened one eye to look at him. “Alright, what’ve you done this time? Did you sonic the telly again? I don’t think –“

“No,” he interrupted her, “I sensed another Time Lord.”

Rose’s eyes opened in shock. She was suddenly alert. “What? Are you sure? Here in this universe??”

The Doctor shook his head. “No. It was very faint. It was the connection of two minds becoming one. It was a Gallifreyan Bonding Ceremony.”

Rose, now sat in bed next to him, reached over to take his hand. “What do you think it was?”

“Well – I’m not absolutely certain, but if I had to guess, I’d say that in the parallel universe the other Doctor just got married.”

Rose gave this a moment’s thought and then responded, “Good. I’m glad he’s found someone. Never wanted you to be alone. Wouldn’t want him to be alone either.”

The Doctor looked at her, with a slight tear in his eye. “Better with two,” he replied.

Rose smiled at him, remembering when she had said those words. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Let’s get a few more hours sleep, and then we can see about visiting the planet Barcelona,” he offered with a smile. “I never did get to take you. We can see if this parallel version still has the dogs with no noses.”

Rose gave him a sleepy nod. She knew she would be happy no matter where they went, as long as they were together. The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS – just as it should be.

The Doctor and Rose lay back down to go to sleep, his arms wrapped around her as she laid her head on his chest. He felt content just to hold her in his arms, finally living the domestic life he thought he could never have. 

And Rose knew she would always sleep soundly with the rhythm of his double heartbeat in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably thinking, "Double heartbeat? What??" but this fic is based on a AU (or my actual headcanon) that Ten and Handy switched places during "Journey's End" and Handy is the one who regenerated into the Eleventh Doctor. This was the only way I could deal with "The Wedding of River Song" (and series 5/6 in general). This means that Ten and Rose are actually together in Pete's World. (Where they have also grown their own TARDIS, per the series 4 deleted scene that RTD said is canon).
> 
> There is a lovely artist on deviantArt who has written a whole series in this AU: [ SwitchVerse](http://abboz.deviantart.com/gallery/32411010).
> 
> I also made a small photo manipulation cover thingy - if you wanna see it here: [The Doctor's Wife](http://movielover44.deviantart.com/art/The-Doctor-s-Wife-261856204).
> 
> This AU is my headcanon. And until Moffat tells us otherwise, I see no reason not to believe it.


End file.
